It is disclosed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,164, 3,698,135 5,961,249; GB patent applications GB2305199A, GB2346642A and GB2435669A as well as by international patent application having publication number WO1998/024979.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings. The components in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the present invention. FIG. 5